


Paper Heart

by Alp_catale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien plays piano, Bad Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Green eyes and blue eyes, Heart, Kissing, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Marinette just want to be loved, Originally Posted on deviantART, Sad, Valentine's Day, kissing in the night, many chapter for chapters lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: Marinette try to give a paper heart she made on Valentine's day to Adrien.What she didn't know was that the heart would become more then just a message.---Read this if you like/Love Ladrien-
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

It was the 14 February, Valentine’s day.

And everyone at the school was excited over it, but mostly the girls because they all were in to the thing that someone came up with. The thing was to make a paper heart and put it on someone’s locker, it could be to someone that they had a crush on.

The one who came up with the idea about hearts was Rose; she wanted everyone to be happy and feel loved. It didn’t matter if it a boyfriend or best friend because everyone need to be loved. So she asked Marinette about it. And Marinette as the class representative as she was, agreed to the idea and told her that it was a great one.

" Well, I agree with you about the idea "

Alya said with a smile as they walk through school with normal pace.  
They had ended their French literature lesson and were heading toward to the lockers.

Where most students were there because of the heart thing that was going on.  
And of course, Marinette couldn’t miss this chance to give something to Adrien.

She had given things to him before but every time something happen, like that time with the scarf or the poem. But this time she would make it right and put her name on it.

Looking down on the paper heart with her sign made her all bubbling inside.  
This is it. She could already see his smile flash at her.  
Those beautiful green eyes sparking with happiness. Yes, she couldn’t wait for that to happen.

A smile appeared on her face and she look over at Alya that give her a nod in return. Yeah, she could do this and no one could say no to her.

It didn’t take long before they reach the door to the lockers when Alya suddenly stopped and look at her phone.  
This made Marinette stop and look at her again. Wonder why she stop like that she look up and turn to her for moment.

" I’m sorry, but Nino wants to meet up with me, something important "

Her friend became sad of this and Alya saw that.  
So she smile and said that she would come back to her as fast as she could.  
She also said she didn’t want to miss the best part of it, Mari giggling.  
Then she was off with a wave and Marinette turn her blue eyes at the door.

This was finally it.


	2. I wrote my love for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had now go through the doors that lead her to the lockers room.  
> Surrounded by all this hearts , will she ever find his locker?
> 
> \---  
> Now scroll down to that chapter to find out for yourself :)

With no regret inside of her mind she nod with determined and open the door.   
Although she was determined she could still feel nervous of what was going to happen next.   
Why wouldn’t she be? 

After all those times going other ways then they would be.   
No, it will be fine and this day will end up with her going home with a big smile. 

After open the door and close behind, she was now in to the lockers room.   
She start walked with normal pace and her blue eyes look around with wonder.   
It looks like the other students had already been there. 

Because of all the lockers had hearts on them and she saw no one and it was quite.   
This was normal except the hearts that fill the lockers with the color red on them.   
Most of the locker had more heart than others.   
She could already guess that Adrien’s locker would top them all. 

Suddenly she could hear something; she stops and eyes turn around to the sound.   
It was quit and sounds more like a whisper.   
Whispering, yes it someone who was whispering to another person.   
The whispering came from the second row of lockers.   
It was where she was heading, Adrien’s locker.

Her feet start to move and she turns around the corner to see the one she was hopping not to see.   
Standing there next to Adrien’s locker with a really big paper heart in her hands was no other than Chloe Bourgeois.  
And the whisperer that stopped just as she walks in there was Sabrina. 

The two turn their heads of hearing Marinette’s footsteps.   
And to see her standing there a bit away from them.   
The heart that she holds with both hands for very long was now one hand.   
Her smile that was happy a moment ago turns to a straight line and eyebrows frown at the look on the big heart in Chloe’s hands. 

" Chloe, what do you think you’re doing? "

Chloe’s blue eye turns to look at the big heart in her hands.   
Then look back up to her again with a smile that was so Chloe-isch. 

"I do as many others do at this day, spreading my love..."

When she said the word “love” she turn her back and sudden lean against Adrien’s locker with her eyes close and then sigh.  
Sabrina just smile as her friend did all that while inside Marinette’s mind you could hear groan of anger.   
She just shakes her head and walk slowly over to them with her eyes fix on the blond one. 

" Well, one person will be happy but not all of them "

A pair of blue eyes with light blue eyeshadow opens up and look at her with a bit anger in them.

" As if I care about them, they are just in the way. "

She stopped her walk and was close to them now but not too closes.   
Her eyes didn’t stop looking at Chloe. Her look at her was like she was a bad weed in a garden, Annoyed.

" I think you should care, that heart by the way is too big "

She could hear a gasp from Chloe and in the corner of eye she saw Sabrina look at her annoyed.

" No it’s not too big, you are just jealous! "

Marinette gave her the look that would said “Really” and then look at Adrien’s locker that was all cover with hearts.   
She would just cover all the others and it would not be fair if one was bigger than the others, Right?

" Why can’t you just make one as the others? "

She asked and got a groan as a response.

" I can’t "

Blue eyes roll of annoyed and sigh.

" Why can’t you? "

" Because I much more then that "

Okay, that was the drop.   
She couldn’t take any more of this, so she stretched her back and truckle her throat.

" As the class representative I hear by say that the heart is too big and must dispose it "

The blonde’s eyes got big and then change to small and angry.

" No , you can’t "

An open hand reaches out to the big heart and she looks at the blonde with determined.

"Give it to me. Now. "

Chloe looked angry at her and gave the heart fast over and then cross her arms.

With that big heart in her hand she turns around and walks away from them.  
But she didn’t notice that a pair of blue had spotted something. 

In the next minute she felt that the heart she had made was snapped away from her.   
She gasps and turns around to see that Sabrina held up the heart with two fingers. 

" Good job, Sabrina "

Chloe said and looking at her friend with a smile that hide of evil. 

When after she said that Sabrina smirk a little of getting positive response from her friend. 

While that happen Marinette didn’t do anything and just stand there waiting for the worst.   
No she can’t just do that; she must come up with something.   
It must be fast or something else will happen.

Her thoughts disappear when she heard Chloe’s annoying voice talk again.

" So what is it going to be, Marinette? "

Blue that was before away from reality was looking at another pair of blue eyes, with anger.

" You can ether give back the heart that you hold or…-"

" I’ll give it back "

The blonde girl looks surprise over what Marinette said.   
Because she waiting for something else like a response that would make her growl. 

" Ah, well good choice. "

With that Marinette just sigh and walk over to Chloe that had now a smug on her lips.

She can’t just end this like this Marinette thought and she was now close to the two girls but as same as before not to close. 

" Chloe, you know what? You are really immature "

With that said she gives her the heart and turn her head toward Sabina.

“Now give it back, please “

The orange haired girl that holds the heart looks at Marinette first and then turns her gaze to Chloe.  
Chloe just look at her and then nod.

Sabina turn her eyes back to Marinette and take her hand that held the heart and reach out to Marinette.

And Marinette took her hand out to take it,   
but everything turns around when suddenly Chloe snap away the heart from Sabina.

" Chloe… " 

With that said everything in Marinette’s eye turn fast speed and dark.  
Because the next moment Chloe held the heart she drops it to the ground.

And that was not all she did.  
When the paper heart land on the ground she stamp on it and to make it worse she rub with her foot to make it all wrinkly and dirty.

While this happen a pair of blue eyes start to water and a body shaking like a leaf.

" Oh, looks what just happen "

Chloe said with and look so proud of her self and then turn her head to Marinette.

" Ah, sorry about that "

Marinette just look at her with those sad eyes of hers.   
Then she bow down to take the wrinkly and almost ripped paper heart up from the ground.

When she got up on her feet again she saw that Chloe was now holding the heart and looking at Adrien’s locker.   
She look at it like something was wrong.   
Then next minute she start rip off the hearts that was on it to make room to her own.

" Stop it! "

Marinette said and take a hold on Chloe’s shoulder.  
She then got smacked her hand off the shoulder by blond girl in ponytail.

" Don’t touch me! "

With that shout Marinette take a step back from her and look at her both sad and shocked.  
And she was not alone to be shock of the whole thing; a girl with short brown hair had just come in to the scene. 

Her purple eyes scan all three of them but stopped on Chloe and her shocked face turn to a scare one.   
Because she was afraid of Chloe and not only that; the blonde girl had taken off a paper heart that she had made for Adrien.   
This made it more scary and sad. 

" What are you doing? "

She asks Chloe with fear and standing there a bit away from them.

Chloe turn her head from looking at Marinette to the girl.   
Then look down at her hand that she held the heart.  
The heart that she holds was really pretty and the girl had drawn an angle on it and small flowers beside it.   
Pair of blue eyes turns small of anger and then they turn back to the girl. 

" What do you think I’m doing? "

The girl couldn’t answer and just swallow nervously. 

Chloe take the heart to her both hands ,   
and the next thing you could hear was a rip of paper being torn off.

" I take away trash. "

The heart that was once whole was now ripped in two pieces and slowly falling down to the floor.

A cry came out and the girl that was standing had now run out from there.

Marinette that was still there turn her head to Chloe and with a raspy voice she said.

" You are a monster "

Then she turn around and walk away from them,  
She couldn’t bother anymore and she felt bad for the girl. 

She felt also bad for being not strong enough to stand up against Chloe,  
and that she didn’t get the chance to give Adrien the heart. 

Looks like this time luck was not with her, no all those time were terrible.   
Guess that the black cat had rubbed some off on her, just what she need, bad luck. 

She had now left the lockers behind her and starts to walk toward to the exit off the school.   
Then sudden she felt her phone ring and she takes up to answer.

It was Alya and she was wondering where she was.   
Marinette told her that she had left the locker and where heading out from school.

Then Alya ask her to wait at the exit on her so she could get her bag.   
She then remembers that she also needs to get her bag, but deep down she felt that she didn’t want to.

The keys were in her purse so she could get it tomorrow instead, plus they didn’t have gym so that was ok.  
As good friend that she is,   
Marinette waited near the entrance that lead out from school.   
But in her mind she just wanted to go home already, didn’t want to spend time there after what had happen.

It was quit where she was and soon would the other classes end and she wouldn’t be alone there anymore.  
She knows that Adrien had his training now and he would end it later than normal,   
so she didn’t get to see him and say goodbye. 

With sigh she looks around if someone was near and when no one was she open her purse.   
Out of nowhere Tikki flies up to her face, her blue eyes full of concern.

" Marinette, Are you okay? "

She just turns her head to see if someone was near.

" I’m fine "

The little kwami just look at her like she didn’t believe it. 

" Don’t lie to me.. "

Marinette turn her head to Tikki and sigh tiredly,   
she couldn’t hold anything from her.

" I will tell you more later "

With that said she gently takes Tikki back to her purse and let it be open for her.

She heard someone walk and turn her gaze toward to it, to see Alya that wave at her.  
When she came near her she asks if she was ok.   
Marinette shake her head and took her heart and show it to her.   
Alya look at it and then back at her friend, and then she hugs her. 

A warm hug is what she needed right now.

" Don’t worry, you will get next time, believe me "

A small smile appears on Marinette’s face when she said that.

Yes, she was right and no one could say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I like to write this chapter, I'm terrible human for hurting my favorit character but at the same time I love it.  
> I'm happy that it will turn the other way later or will it?
> 
> Hope you guys read the next chapter after this one, I promise to make more and end this story.
> 
> \------
> 
> Stay healthy you guys!
> 
> (I need to eat food right after this -_-')


	3. Alone in thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the city of love enjoy this day Marinette are so in her mind because of the paper heart,  
> but her friend Alya try her best to make her feel better.
> 
> \--
> 
> plot twist: I'm don't like to write summary, because I don't want to spoilers anything.

After geting a hug from Alya, Marinette felt better and the walk from school begin.  
Above their heads the sun shine bright and under their shoes the snow was making noise.  
It's nice weather for been in February.  
They could see other people of Paris enjoy every moment of it.  
there were Kids playing in the snow and grow ups talking to each other.

Marinette look to her right side to see a old couple sitting and drinking something warm.  
They lean on each other and she thought it looked cute.  
She smile a little but then she felt a tap on her left shoulder.  
Turning her head to her left to see Alya's brown eyes.

''Want some chocolate?''

She pointed with thump behind her to a stand that sold warm drinks.  
Blues eyes got big of desire and then nod to her friend.  
It would be nice in this cold and they didn't have to hurry or anything.

So Alya go over to buys some warm chocolate to both them.  
When she did that Mari walk over to a bench and to sit down.  
While sitting there her thoughts was on the paper heart that she made.

Why must Chloe be so mean and now she couldn't give him the heart.  
Tomorrow it wouldn't matter if she gave it to him.  
She let out a sigh and take out the dirty but wrinkled heart.  
Looking down on it she couldn't hold back the tears that slowly form in her eyes.

Those warm tears land on the paper with a sound so quiet.

'' Hey , Are you ok? ''

She wipe the tears away with her jacket arm and look up.  
Alya was standing there with two warm chocolate cups in her gloved hands.  
Brown eyes held worried in them as she gaze on the blue ones.

'' I'm fine ''

She said and then reach out for the warm chocolate which Alya give it to her gentle.

'' It doesn't look that way ''

Marinette didn't reply only to take a sip of the warm drink.  
Then she put it down so she could take the paper heart back to where it was before, her pocket.  
Alya saw it and the eyes of hers change to sad ones.

''If you want we can go over and give it to him in person, we did before.''

She said with hope in her voice and look at her friend who sat beside her.  
But what she was waiting for was instead a no from Marinette.  
Which was so unlike her from what Alya knew of her.

'' I can't right now, not after everything that have happen. ''

Alya turn her head away from her and sigh.  
But then her name was called and turn her head to her friend again.  
Her eyes met a pair of blue that try to look happy.  
But deep down she knew that they were not.

''Thank you for the warm Choco ''

She return her with a smile.

''Your welcome , Mari''

\--------------------------------------------

They start to walk again after drinking the warm but delicous chocolate.  
Because it start to snowing and Marinette swep her jacket closer to her.  
It felt colder now and sun was on it way to change.  
Soon the dusk would greet them and they would like to be inside instead.

At this hour her father would fix things before closing the bakery.  
He would later after that go and watch some tv.  
her dear mother on the other hand would make supper to all three of them.  
Today it was her turn and she doesn't mind it, plus her daughter would help her.

Just thinking of food made her stomach groll which made Alya laugh.

'' Well , someone has call the food monster ''

She giggle because of what Alya said and her friend smile to her.

A bit later they arrive at the bakery and Alya gave one more hug before she leaves.  
She also told her not to worry about the heart and that it would fix it soon.  
Mari just nod and gave her a smile when they wave their hans goodbye.  
Then she turn around to the door and that smile disappear when she walk in.

'' Welcome in ''

She was greeted by her father who was behind the desk, he look up as the door closes  
behind her. First thing he notice was that her backpack wasn't with her.  
Then the other thing was the expression on her face was a story to it own.  
His face act on this and change to a worry look.

''So , How are my little cupcake feeling today?''

His question made her lips slip up with tiny smile but then turn back down again.

''I'm just tired, it has been a long day ''

She walk over to where he was behind the pay desk and took off the jacket.  
The of father of hers hummed and gave her nod as a reply.  
But his eyes didn't stop looking at her.

If it would happen that she would cry or something he would be first one to hug her.  
It worry his heart to see the daughter of his in this sort of stage.  
He knew well that if she wanted to talk about he or her mother would be there as support.  
Right now he just let her be and gaze at her when she leave the room.

Her movements were slow like a snail and her face didn't change.  
The feeling of his worried eyes on her didn't left,  
as she close the door to the bakery.  
She look up to the stairs that lead to the kitchen and the living room.  
In her gut she got the feeling that her mother would be the same as him.

Family know stuffs when this kind of thing happen right?  
Yes , she was right about it.  
Because in the next minute she enter the kitchen her mother fly over to her.  
She hold that worried face too and then start to ask those questions.  
Like if are you ok or has something happen.

Marinette just said that she is just tired and need some time alone.  
So she walk over to the stairs that lead to her room.  
But when she was close to the hatch,  
she heard her mom telling her if she need talk she could always come to her about it.

She nodded and open the hatch and got the familiar pink in her eye.  
Her room was always a escape from the real world and place to just relax.  
Walking up and close the cover behind her to then taking the jacket to the hanger.

Letting out tired sigh she fall down on the sunbed kind of armchair.  
Blue eyes then gaze up at the ceiling above her.

Was it too late to give him the heart?

It felt that way but at the same time she could still do it.

She just had to, no , it was dumb and selfish.  
And she couldn't do it and it felt wrong.  
But it would only be one time, Right?

She rise up so fast that black spot fill her vision.  
Take it easy she thought to herself and relax there before looking at her handbag.

''All clear!''

With that said Tikki fly out from the bag and moment after she rub her cheek against Marinette's.

''Don't cry''

She said and didn't move away from where she was.  
Marinette let out a tiny smile because of her kindness to make her feel better.

''Everythings is fine , Tikki''

Sayhing that made the little kwami stop only to fly back to look at her.  
Those big eyes of her was full with worry then with a stern voice she said.

''Stop it''

Marinette became quite and keep looking at her.  
She then turn her head away from Tikki and breathe out.

'' Tikki , I want to ask you something ''

Tikki looking at her and her face change to a soft one.

'' what is it? ''

Turning back to her and she hold something that the kwami had seen before.  
Her blue eyes filld with guilty and worry, like she was about to ask something very big.  
That's what Marinette felt anyway.

''I know this might be selfish of me to ask, but can I go as Ladybug to give him the heart?''

When that was asked she had a feeling that the kwami would say no.  
I mean, who wouldn't say no to that.  
Marinette shut her mouth after and waiting for a response.  
Her right hand move over to her left arm and start to rub it in a nervous way.  
This was so dumb of her to ask that, Ladybug is a hero not some postman that delivering letters.  
Would this give her more akumas then normal human would get?  
If so then, she couldn't guess how that would look like.

'' Marinette ''

Her thought died when she heard her kwami say her name with something serious in it.  
She blinked and held her breath, This was it wasn't it?  
The time when Tikki would say no and fly away from her.  
Wouldn't blame her tho, she would not like to have someone selfish as her as the hero of Paris.  
She was going to miss her and every moment they shared.  
Marinette knew that one day she will no long be ladybug and Paris would be at peace.  
But could it be this day instead, She didn't want it to be.

The kwami let out a sigh and turn around.

'' I'm glad that you understand, so I will let you have this one.

Marinette gave out a breath of relief but then change to look serious.  
Then she said with a kind ton in her voice.

''I promise that I will not ask something like this again, and if I do then you decide on the out come. ''

Tikki's eyes became big and she turn back to her holder.

'' I will fix everything if it goes wrong ''

Their eyes met again and Marinette give her a gentle smile.  
She reach out her hand and open her palm.

'' I'm sorry that I ask this of you ''

The little kwami return with a smile and sat down in the open palm.

'' It's alright , Marinette''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had add more chapters because I don't know how the writing is going to be,  
> hope you guys understand this.
> 
> this chapter and the next ones are from writing on paper (not the prolog nor first chapter)  
> and I use another program to then later copy it over here.
> 
> Sometimes it's nice to have paper when you are writing something, right?
> 
> \-----------


	4. Your eyes met mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chance is what she get , and the night is near.

Paris at night is like another world to her. The lights and dark sky above her is full of dreams. She wish she could always stay there, the endless night.  
Being a superhero has it good moments and those were the best.  
But it would be so much better if the love of her life could see this, and love her for who she is and not some super hero.

Thoes thoughts were in her head while she run over the roofs tops. In a distent she could see the eiffel tower shine like the sun.  
it only then remind her of someone. Hair of gold and eyes that could be emeralds. A sent that was forbidden for the world.  
She could just fall in it. Fall down in the arms that was Adrien.  
If only that was easy.

She close her eyes shut and later a sigh cam out from her lips. Why is love so cruel?  
How could someone as her fall for the golden boy that is Adrien. It's easy , he said sorry for something he didn't mean to do.  
After that said he hold the dark sky above her. An umbrella, is a simple word for it all. For Marinette it was the day when she fall.  
A fall that lead her to this very same night. 

The blue night sky welcome her home, but right now something els got her attention. Not so far away from her she could see darkness.  
By darkness I mean like a big shadow that is part of the city. While all the houses in Paris shine this shadow didn't agree.  
It held words like alone and sadness.

The shadow wasn't something new to our hero because she knew it. She could see it every day and night, whatever dark or light it show.  
With it's enormous gate which only let the right one in.

Agreste mansion.

It don't take long to get there when she is ladybug. Just a few swing with her jojo and some jumps.  
She didn't have time to admire the city light. There is someone els that she had plan for and to give.  
The mansion window were dark but ladybug didn't give up. With a swing of the magical jo-jo she lands right out side the one.  
The only windows she knew that was more important then the rest.

And there behind the glass sitting at the piano was Adrien. He had his back faced to her,but she could see the movements.  
With every key he played his body follow with it, it looked so natural and of course beautiful.  
But she couldn't see his face. She wondered what kind of expression he held behind the back of his.  
Where his eyes close, just to feel the sound of the music? Did they held some sort of sorrow in them?

She just had to see it for herself. Filled with determination and with one last breath she knock on the window.  
It glass trembling behind the loud knocking and inside the emeralds spark of the sound.

Then everything stopped, time and space. She felt like it had stop. Her gaze on Adrien didn't waver and he sat still.  
He probably hot surprise by sound of something hitting the window.  
Who wouldn't blame him?

She felt bad for doing that. In forgiveness she put her fisted hand flat to the cold surface.  
When she did that the boy at the piano turn around.

A pair of green eyes met her blue ones. They didn't hold any sadness more like surprised over what was in front of him.  
His expression made her soft inside. It felt good and her gaze on him turn to lovely.  
that face you make when you see your significant other.

Suddenly she was out of her gaze when he got up from where he where. She wave to him and her eyes held welcome in them.  
His face that a minute ago were shocked turn to a soft one. He walk over to her slowly as in to appreciate her beautiful form.  
He couldn't get his eyes off her, the dark hair that had a hint of blue and those eyes. they shine like sapphires.  
There where many more things that was great about her. But right now he just smile and walk closer to the window.

She smile back and then tap the glass.

Are you going to let me in, handsome?

She thought and Adrien snap from his soft gaze and open the window.  
then she move to the side so she wasn't in way and later jump in to his room.

'' Has something happened ? ''

He ask without sounding worried and look at her as she stand up from the landing.

''No, nothing bad has happen''

Or yet she thought after saying that then glance to the side.

'' Well, it must be important anyway…''

Turning around to look at him and he scratch behind the head of his, like he was nervous or something.

'' After geting here in this hour..''

Aww, He's caring and so cute.

She blush and a calm sigh let out from her lips.  
To be lucky he didn't notice that so she straightened her back.  
Need to look amazing she thought to herself.

'' I actually came here to give you something…''

She turn to her side to get the magical jo-jo.  
But she didn't notice when Adriens eyes became bigger and a small blush slowly grow on his cheeks.

'' Ladybug, I-''

He didn't get to finish that sentence when Ladybug then open the jojo.  
It was so fast when the lock open that got the blond boy quiet.  
His eyes then glanced on her and the jojo.

She look at it and then her hand reach out to pick up something. Then she let her hand down only to stare at it.  
Right in front of her were Adrien and in her hand was the jojo that held the paper heart.

Why did she hesitate?

'' I need to tell you something ''

Said Adrien suddenly with a ton of seriousness. It made ladybug jump out from her thoughts to look up.  
Emerald eyes didn't waver at her and neither did hers. He let out a breath that melt in the air.

'' I want you to know that I-''

The mind of hers go blank and change of blue ocean eyes grow a step bigger.  
She felt like she couldn't breathe. A warm feeling start to spreading to her cheeks, like the sun so warm.  
Everything was out of focus except for him. 

Green turn lovely.

'' I love you ''

Her heart felt like it would explode right there. It wouldn't stop beating.  
She felt like her whole body was shaking. Was this another daydream like all the others?  
It couldn't be , right?

Please, don't let it be.


	5. I shall forever be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just say this, Green loves blue!
> 
> \------  
> Now read this last chapter, please :)

It got too quiet for Adriens liking and he got worried. The eyes of his scan her face for any change of sort.  
He couldn't get away from sounding nervous when he ask her. 

''Are you alright? ''

Blue eyes blinked for a moment and then turn towards her jojo. It took a minute or two before she close it.  
Later after that she put it back where it normally where, her hip. Silence was there with them.

After that she turn around from him, his eyes only saw dots now. her back was faced to him.  
She couldn't handle broken emeralds.

'' I-I love you too,''

A pained features appear on her face after those words.

'' But I can't be with you. ''

the boy let his head down and the eyes his gaze on the floor.

'' I had a feeling you would say that. ''

The lady's eyes slowly turn small and water of sadness start to fill them.  
They fall down to the floor, without any sound from them.  
Why does this wall exist?

She was so deep in her thoughts and sorrow, that she didn't notice a movement behind her.  
The only noise she could hear was herself. Those quiet but faint sounds of sobbing.  
Why does it hurt so much?

Out of nowhere she felt something, warmth. Two arms around her.  
They were warm and they held her in a loving embrace.  
She could feel his heart beat behind her back.

Adrien was hugging her.

'' But that doesn't stop me for loving you ''

Those words held emotions, and they were real.  
He hug her tight to him. It was like he thought he would lose her if he let go.

That meant the world to her to hear those words. Her eyes didn't stop crying.  
But a tiny smile slowly from on those pink lips of hers-

Your my everything, Adrien

She thought and lay her hands over his arms. They stand there in his room.  
It was quiet between them.

He close his eyes and let out a breath, it sound calm.  
Blue eyes turn to the side where she then felt Adriens head lean on hers.

It was then she dives down from his arms.  
Green eyes snap open because of it. He wasn't ready for that or the next thing.  
She turn around and took hold of his hands.

The thing she did after that was to get closer to him. Much closer then before.  
He look at her with big eyes. she return them with eyes of passion.  
A smirk appear and he close his eyes. She fallow him close them as well.

Their lips met, it was very beautiful.  
He let go of one hand of her only to put his at her cheek.

Screw it, his more romantic then that. So he put this other hand on her other cheek.  
She lean closer and arms take a hold around him, and hug tight.

The kiss became more passionate.  
Their tongues dance together. Everything didn't matter, it was just them.  
It was like time didn't exist. If only the night could never end, if only they could be with each other like this.  
If only he could be hers forever.  
If only…

The sound of reality hit hard when the clock strike midnight.  
It echoed through the walls of the mansion, it wasn't too loud enough to reach Adriens room.

But He heard it anyway. His eyes was still close when he ended the kiss.  
They both breath out and in. Just thinking about that they make out was like a fairy tale.  
He feel thrill all over because of this. It's better then a fairy tale, why?  
She return with same feelings, Ladybug loves him as much as he love her.

'' I need to go now..''

He open the green eyes of his. They look at her before she turn away from hin again.  
She walk and then later jump up towards the window. It was open and she land perfect on the windowsill.  
In his eyes she was always amazing, whatever light shine on her.

She take a hold on the side of the window. Blue eyes gaze around on the setting in front of her.  
The midnight was dark. It was almost like her hair. No sound was made out there.  
A gust of wind touch her cheek gently, with a calm sense she let out a breath.

It was then her hand move towards the jojo.

'' Wait ! ''

Her hand froze in it's place and she turn her head.  
Adrien walk from where she left him to her. Those eyes never stop looking at her.  
Hers never waver at his.

She then felt his hand on hers, that one near the jojo.  
Eyes of blue turn down towards the hands of his.

'' When all of this is over, come and find me''

There was hope in those words. she look back at him.  
With a light squeeze, too his hand.  
A smile appear on the girl of his heart, also known as the heroine of Paris.

'' I promise ''

She kiss him.

After then she disappeared in to the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!  
> I made it and it's now done , I feel so happy and tired right now, time for bed :)
> 
> anyway, Got the feeling that ladybug take over in this one (that is why is Ladrien ^.^).  
> I don't think he don't mind at all, he really like her alot.  
> plus his totally a bottom for Ladybug , lol 
> 
> If you like this then bookmark it and share with the rest of the ML fandom.
> 
> Let this be one of the many good Ladrien fanfic's of 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is like my Jelsa oneshot fanfic, it's also from DeviantART and my first ML Fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading this Fanfic !


End file.
